Such a mounting structure is known in particular from the Japanese utility model JP51061936U. The fastening member has a T-shaped cross-section. The clip produced from a metal sheet has a rear portion, C-shaped in cross-section, which is folded inwards in order to form a fastening portion engaging in two recesses each provided between two parallel walls of the fastening member. The width of each recess is substantially uniform and equal to the thickness of the sheet, which keeps the fastening portion on the fastening member in the radial direction, i.e. perpendicular to the parallel walls.
However, the device described in Japanese utility model JP51061936U presents drawbacks. In particular, the engagement of the fastening portion in the recesses of the fastening member require the rear end of the clip to be accurately positioned against the front end of the fastening member, then the clip has to be pushed in translational motion until the fastening portion is fully inserted. This operation is generally carried out manually and proves to be relatively awkward. In fact, it is not easy to achieve the required axial alignment of the clip vis-à-vis the recesses, which increases the time required for mounting. In addition, the fastening portion of the clip is in more or less close contact with the parallel walls of the recesses, depending on the thickness of the clip or the width of the recesses which can vary due to manufacturing tolerances. This generates either significant adhesion forces or an insufficient hold on the clip. Adhesion forces which are too high interfere with mounting the clip, and in particular there is a risk of damaging the fastening member at the start of the engagement of the fastening portion if it deviates from the required axial alignment.